Two words
by Janner
Summary: Two life-changing words


Spacetime. A concept first mooted by Einstein early in the twentieth century. Space could not exist without time, and time could not exist without space. Everybody and everything existed in the same spacetime. Everyone that is, except my cousin Lily Potter. She had her own private, exclusive spacetime which ran anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour behind the spacetime occupied by you and me.

We had arranged to meet at three o'clock. Call me naive or just plain stupid but I turned up on time knowing full well that Lily wouldn't. So here I was sitting outside Fortescue's Ice Cream Emporium, (Florean's son had upgraded it from a Parlour), which you may think was fortuitous but I had chosen the venue for that very reason. I knew I would have time for at least two large helpings of the best ice cream in the world before Lily showed up. Not so stupid, after all! Plus it gave me a little alone time, which I needed right now. A few moments of peace and quiet to prepare myself for the ordeal I knew was coming my way. Later today I was going to give someone some information that would change the whole dynamic of his life.

I'm pregnant. Only two words. Easy to say, right? Two words guaranteed to cut the legs out from underneath the unsuspecting recipient. I reflected yet again on how it had happened. Don't get me wrong, I mean I know how it happened; he and I had done 'it'.

It was a rare occasion at Hogwarts when four first cousins graduated together. There was Lucy, Hugo, Lily and me, Roxanne. Four fully paid up, card carrying members of the Weasley/Potter clan. It was a stonewall certainty that the Graduation Ball would be a doozie, and it was! We had the time of our lives. Nobody in the graduating year went with a date as such; we all just turned up and mingled. We knew that the usual suspects would pair off by the end of the evening.

At this point no doubt you are imagining what happened. An excess of booze, a dash out to a deserted corridor or closet, back to the wall, dress hiked up around my waist and then, thanks babe that was great.

Well you would be wrong!

Firstly, I was not drunk, because I don't drink. Not out of any high moral stance against alcohol, I just don't like the taste, and anyway one skull crushing hangover in a lifetime should be enough for anyone. It was for me. Secondly, we have been in love for over a year now, he and I. No, it was sheer carelessness. I can't even claim it was the first time and I didn't know what to do. It was the third time we had made love but it was by far the most heady, romantic and er… climactic (if you get my drift) experience.

We left the ball and strolled down to the lake. Other couples, obviously with the same drives, were already engaged in the activities for which, it seemed, this night had been ordained. One could almost taste the pheromones in the air. We quickly found a secluded spot and… well, the rest is history.

3.20pm. No sign of Lils yet. Time for a helping of minty/chocolate chip ice cream. The waiter was Florean's grandson, Hector. We had been friends for as long as I could remember. I think we were both seven when he had first taken my order for ice cream. I knew that a smile and a wink would get me an extra scoop and toppings. So I smiled, I winked and it worked a treat. Hector was a great guy with a line of ice cream jokes so bad that even cousin Rose would squirm.

Example: The Aurors are investigating the case of the owner of an ice cream shop who was found dead behind his counter. He was covered in sprinkles, chocolate flakes, crushed nuts and maple syrup. There are no suspects as they think he topped himself.

See what I mean!

Suddenly I'm not enjoying the ice cream as much as I usually do. It's troubling me that I don't know why, and then… the penny drops. I send a mental message to the foetus in my belly. Hey, listen up kiddo, if you get between me and ice cream we're gonna fall out big time before you're even born. Give me a break here; I need my comfort food right now.

As you can tell, I'm fairly relaxed about my condition. I'm pregnant, nothing is going to change that so I don't see any point in getting all angsty and 'oh why me' wailing about it. Accept it, embrace it and move forward. I hope everybody can take the news that way.

A tall, red-haired figure steps out of a nearby shop, his shop, and I feel a twinge of guilt as my Dad walks towards me. George Weasley, owner, floor sweeper and everything in between, of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. I wasn't afraid of telling my child's father the news, but telling Mum and Dad? I'd rather stick pins in my eyes. It was small comfort that their fury would be short lived, because their disappointment would last a lot longer, and that would trouble me more than their anger. I even contemplated not telling them and hoping that they wouldn't notice. Good plan, eh.

"Hey Roxy, how come you're not at the Burrow? Aren't you supposed to be helping Nana Molly?"

"Not my turn, Dad, I think its Lucy and Albus today. I'm waiting for Lily and we're going together."

"How late is she this time?" he asked with a grin. I couldn't help but smile, not as late as me, I thought. Gallows humour or what?

"Half an hour-ish." He bent down and kissed his favourite daughter on the cheek.

"I've got to meet Mum, see you at the Burrow later. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad. See ya."

The Burrow. The traditional gathering place for our tribe. The occasion today was the 22nd Wedding Anniversary of Harry and Ginny Potter. The whole clan would be there along with quite a few friends and their families. About a hundred people altogether, including the as yet unsuspecting father of my baby.

It's a very special place, is the Burrow, presided over by two very special people. Molly and Arthur Weasley. No matter how many children, grandchildren and soon, great-grandchildren came along; these two never seemed to run short of love. The very fabric of the ramshackle building exuded love; it would envelop you as soon as you walked through the kitchen door. I'm sure they'll be disappointed in me as well, but they will not let it show. Probably the first thing Molly will do is a sympathetic hug with a simple, 'silly girl' comment. At least for the two minutes I was being held to that ample bosom I knew I would be safe from anything the rest of the world was going to throw at me.

"Annie, what are you doing here?" Great, just what I needed. I looked up at the owner of the voice, my dearly loved cousin Rose Weasley. Dear Rose, who, in my humble opinion, made it her life's work to push every button I possessed at least once. Every person I knew closely shortened my name to either 'Roxy' or 'Rox'. Not Rose, oh no, she insisted on using the back end of my name. One time she even called me 'Roxyannie'. If we hadn't been in a public place, blood would have flowed like water. When the news of my pregnancy gets out, she will think all her birthdays have come at once.

"Waiting for Lily."

"Waiting for Lily? Well good luck with that. You know what she's…"

"What am I like Rosie?" Lily! Thank God.

"Late as usual."

"Better late than never; and never too late." Lily replied simply. "You ready to go Rox? You're coming too aren't you Rosie?

"If you're headed for the Burrow I am, but I just need to go to the Leaky to get a bottle of Lemonade. I'll floo from there." I knew Rosie better than that, for lemonade read Firewhiskey.

Lily and I plonked to earth in the garden of the Burrow. It was a hive of activity with bunting being strung, balloons tethered and everywhere festive representations of the figure 22. The marquee was up and furnished with tables, chairs and an area for dancing. My uncles, Ron, Harry, Percy and Charlie were arguing over the best way to light a barbecue. I couldn't see why there was an argument; I mean for heaven's sake, they were wizards. Even a wave from the worst wand in the world should be able to light a fire. Lily got involved in the argument; I stayed well out of it. I lent a hand in the tent decking out the tables with napkins, swizzle sticks, ice buckets and the like.

Over the next hour the guests arrived, Louis got the music going, low key to begin with, it would get louder later, you could bet your life on that. My lover arrived with his parents, but he and I played it cool for the moment and I just gave them a polite hello and welcome. I chatted with various people before I got a message that my presence is required in the kitchen to transport the food to the fire which is now glowing and ready to cook.

I stepped into the kitchen and to my surprise a bell rang. It was just a small bell, tinkling high up on a shelf somewhere. The effect on the kitchen was like the legendary bell known as The Mother of Voices, which could be heard all over the world. Everybody froze and every eye fixed on me. I felt like the proverbial deer in the headlights. I said the only thing I could, "What?"

Molly moved quickly to close the kitchen door while Ginny closed off the route to the living room. Once again all eyes were on me. Nana Molly, my aunties Ginny, Hermione, Audrey, Fleur, and with the widest eyes of all, my Mum.

"What?" I repeated nervously, "Why are you all staring at me?"

"Because," began Ginny, "we know what the bell means and you do not. Over to you, I think, Angie."

"What? Oh er… yeah right." Mum finally seemed to come back to this world, I was about to wish she'd stayed away. "So Roxanne, how far along are you?"

"With what, Mum?" Wide-eyed innocence usually worked.

"The bell only rings the first time a newly pregnant girl enters this kitchen." She indicated everybody else. "It rang for all of us and now it's rung for you. So how far along are you?" I was stunned, the game was up and I could see no point in lying.

"Two months or so, Mum. I'm sorry." I was even telling myself off. That was so lame. Oh you're sorry, oh well, that's okay then, nothing to worry about.

"Who is the father, Roxanne?"

"I can't tell you that, Mum. I think I should tell him first. I was going to tell him this evening. Please let me do that, it's only right."

"She's right about that, Angelina," said Molly. "You sit down Roxanne; I'll get Lily to help." Aunty Ginny gave me a sad sort of smile,

"Graduation night?" I nodded in the affirmative, "Well you are not the first and you won't be the last." Thanks Aunty Gin that really, really helps to cheer me up.

Lily arrived and before entering turned to yell a cheeky, almost rude comment to her dad. Satisfied that she had got the last word in she turned and entered the kitchen. High on a shelf a little bell tinkled and all eyes, including mine, swivelled to fix Lily with their stares.

Now it was Ginny's turn for the widest eyes. The scene of a few minutes ago replayed itself. Lily stared back defiantly. "It's rude to stare at someone. What's the matter, why are you staring?" There are times when I really should learn to keep my mouth shut.

"Because," I began, as though speaking with the wisdom of the ages, "we know why the bell rings and you don't. Over to you Aunty Ginny." Mum wasn't having any of that and in her best 'now you've pissed me off' tone that brother Fred and I knew only too well, she said,

"Roxanne, shut up and wait outside please."

"But…"

"Go!" I went.

Once outside I put my ear to the door but the only word I heard was 'Muffliato'. Mum knows me too well. Dad had long since confiscated the extendable ears I had nicked from his shop. I got myself a glass of juice and returned to the kitchen door. Five minutes passed before the door opened and out came aunt Hermione. She did not look amused and with only a brief glance at me walked out into the garden. A question came immediately to mind. Was she not amused because Hugo was the father of Lily's baby? Golly that would change the family dynamic considerably.

Hermione had left the door ajar and I tentatively poked my head in. "Can I come back in now?" my grandmother replied.

"If it's alright with Lily, yes you can."

"Why shouldn't it be alright with me, seems as though we're in the same boat. I'll wait for him in the living room, send him in please. Roxy will you sit with me, please?"

"Sure Lily, I guess we have something in common to talk about."

In the living room Lily and I sat on the edge of the sofa, elbows on knees and hands clasped together. "We're a fine pair aren't we Roxy, what a couple of clots."

"You can say that again, Lily. So who is the father?"

"You'll see in a minute. Aunty H has gone to get him."

"I'll leave when he gets here." I stood up and walked around the room.

"Thanks, so who is the father of yours?"

"I want to tell him first if you don't mind, Lily. Did you know about the bell?" she smiled a wry smile.

"No, did you?"

"No. If I had I would have made sure I went in when there was no one else around."

"Lily?" the voice froze me in my tracks. "What's the matter Lily, Hermione practically dragged me in here. What's up?" I spun around and faced him and before Lily could reply I opened my big mouth again. I was looking at the son of Neville and Susan Longbottom.

"You got her pregnant, Frank." Lily was appalled,

"Roxy, stop it, mind your own business." Did I stop? Hell no! This is Roxanne remember.

"It is my business, Lily, because this bastard is the father of my baby too!" I walked out of the room slapping his face as I passed him, I wasn't surprised when Lily followed suit, slap included.


End file.
